Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-7(2+12p)-4(5p+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{2+12p}{)} - 4(5p+1) $ $ {-14-84p} - 4(5p+1) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -14-84p {-4(}\gray{5p+1}{)} $ $ -14-84p {-20p-4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-84p - 20p} {-14 - 4}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-104p} {-14 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-104p} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-104p-18$